Fallen Angel
by Kuroka
Summary: ("..Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang ksatria untuk melindungi tuannya. Oleh sebab itu, mulai dari sekarang, izinkan aku untuk menjadi ksatria yang selalu berada di sisimu, yang senantiasa setia menjaga, dan melindungimu—") —Lucifer & Kousuke—


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki © Level-5

**Warning:  
**  
JUNKFIC. Dan. Yah kekurangan teknis seperti biasanya, lah.

**Important Note:**

Fanfic ini ga gitu enak dibaca, sebetulnya. Soalnya diksinya biasa-biasa aja, enggak ada yang spesial sama sekali... Saya pun nulis ini karena pengen nyoba buat ngungkapin 'perasaan' si Lucifer gitu... err.. apa tuh istilahnya... personifikasi? Yah, itulah. Pokoknya itu. #ngesot

* * *

"Kousuke, kemarilah."

"Ada apa, _Daddy?_"

Seorang anak manis dengan rambut pirang bagaikan sutera tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitam. Kalau begitu, bisa dipastikan bahwa rambut keemasan milik sang anak menurun dari sang bunda.

"_Happy birthday_, Kousuke. _Daddy_ punya kado untukmu," sang ayah menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado dan dihias dengan selembar pita. Membuat sepasang iris berbeda warna milik Kousuke berbinar-binar cerah.

"Uwaah…! _Thank you, Daddy!_" seru Kousuke bukan main gembiranya, segera menerima hadiah tersebut dari tangan sang ayah. Dengan antusias, anak itu membuka kertas kado yang membungkus isi hadiah, kemudian…

"..Waaah…! LBX!" senyum lebar di wajah Kousuke kian merekah saat ia melihat isi dari kado tersebut. Sebuah LBX ber_armor_ tipe _knight_, dengan dominasi warna putih yang menjadikannya terlihat begitu elegan, dan sedikit bubuhan warna kuning yang memperkuat kesan royal pada model LBX tersebut. Terlihat juga sepasang sayap menghiasi bagian punggung LBX tersebut, membuatnya tampak seperti sesosok malaikat. Sementara itu bagian matanya yang berkilat dengan warna keunguan, terlihat begitu serasi dengan sepasang tanduk yang mencuat di bagian kepalanya, memperkuat _image_ sesosok iblis pada LBX tersebut.

Sebuah LBX yang elegan dengan dua rupa; sebuah LBX yang memiliki sosok (bagaikan) malaikat dan iblis sekaligus—

—_Lucifer._

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

**—**a wicked or rebellious angel that has been cast out of Heaven**—**

* * *

_._

_._

_("Aku, Lucifer._

_Sebuah LBX dengan frame tipe knight produksi perusahaan Kamiya Craft. Sengaja diciptakan dengan maksud dan tujuan sebagai LBX yang ideal bagi pemilik sekaligus tuanku, Kamiya Kousuke._

_Sebagai seorang ksatria, maka sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibanku untuk melindungi tuanku. _

_Untuk itu, aku tak akan pernah segan menghunuskan pedangku, dan bertarung di medan perang demi melindungi tuanku._

_Semua ini kulakukan, sebab aku adalah seorang ksatria—_

—_dan, sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai ksatria untuk melindungi tuanku.")_

.

.

* * *

**[BATTLE START]**

"Ayo, Zenon!"

"Odin..!"

Sepasang LBX ber_frame knight_ menyerang sebuah LBX ber_frame knight_ lainnya. Namun, dengan mudah sosok LBX tersebut menghindari serangan kombo yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Kaidou Jin, seorang pemain LBX handal fokus menatap layar pada CCM ungu miliknya. Ibu jarinya gesit memberi komando pada LBX miliknya, Zenon, untuk berlari dengan cepat dan melancarkan sebuah hantaman keras menggunakan senjata kelas martil yang sudah menjadi _armaments _khas para LBX milik Jin.

Namun, kembali, dengan mudahnya sang sasaran menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Zenon.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari…!"

Zenon kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada sang lawan. Namun, tak sedikitpun dari serangan tadi yang berhasil mengenai tubuh sang lawan. Malah, LBX berwarna putih itu dengan mudahnya melompat ke belakang Zenon dan menebaskan pedang miliknya dengan telak pada LBX yang dimainkan oleh Kaidou Jin tersebut.

"Zenon…!" pekik Ami.

"..Bahkan Jin pun tak bisa menandinginya?" Kazuya menyuarakan isi kepalanya dengan wajah tercengang.

Kamiya Kousuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku adalah orang yang terpilih oleh Tuhan. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menyentuh LBX milikku."

.

.

_("Aku, Lucifer._

_Akan melindungi tuanku sepenuh tenaga dengan harga diriku sebagai seorang ksatria.")_

.

.

"Lambat. Terlalu lambat. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh LBX milikku dengan kecepatan seperti itu."

Pertarungan 2 lawan 1 antara Odin & Zenon melawan Lucifer ini tampak semakin berat sebelah tatkala Ban dan Jin terlihat semakin terpojok.

'…_Aku memang sudah pernah mendengar rumornya, tapi tak kusangka kalau dia sekuat ini…'_ batin Jin dalam hatinya. "Ban-_kun_!"

"Aa!" tanggap Ban.

Keduanya lalu kembali menyerang Lucifer secara bersamaan. Akan tetapi dalam sekejab mata, tahu-tahu Odin sudah diterbangkan ke langit dengan pedang _Heaven's Edge, armament _milik Lucifer.

"Apa?!"

"Apa kau tak dengar..? Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh LBX milikku!" Entah sudah berapa kali Kousuke mengulang pernyataan tersebut sepanjang duel. "Sekarang, giliranku untuk menyerang…!"

.

.

_("Aku, Lucifer._

_Akan bertarung sekuat tenaga dengan taruhan nyawa demi melindungi tuanku.")_

.

.

Dengan kecepatan mengerikan, Zenon menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Lucifer.

Bahkan, pedang _Heaven's Edge _miliknya tak tampak sama sekali; menjelaskan betapa cepatnya LBX ber_armor_ putih itu melayangkan senjatanya.

"..Ada apa? Inikah pemain yang katanya disebut-sebut sebagai pemain nomor satu di Innovator?" tanya Kousuke dengan nada suara merendahkan Jin.

Tidak tinggal diam, Odin mengarahkan tombak miliknya ke arah Lucifer.

"Percuma," tutur Kousuke kembali, kemudian balas menyerang Odin. LBX buatan Yamano Junichirou itu kembali melayang di udara saat sebuah pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Lucifer kembali mengenainya. Tak lama kemudian, Zenon pun diterbangkan ke arah yang sama dengan Odin saat ia gagal menyerang Lucifer dan menerima sebuah tendangan dari LBX bertanduk tersebut.

Kousuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menyudahi pertarungan. "Aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua..!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Lucifer pun melayang mendekati Odin dan Zenon, lalu kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Membuat _armor_ Odin dan Zenon mengalami kerusakan secara perlahan-lahan karena harus menahan serangan dari Lucifer. "Hancurlah!"

"Jangan sombong dulu!"

Dalam sekejap, Odin menghilang dari jarak pandang Lucifer, membuat pedang milik LBX bersayap itu menancap pada batu yang terletak di belakang Odin. Kousuke menganga terkejut, namun rasa terkejutnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat ia melihat tombak milik Odin menancap Lucifer miliknya.

"_..Kau… menyentuh…. LBX…ku…"_

_._

_._

_("..Aku, Lucifer._

_Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus melindungi tuanku—")_

_._

_._

"…_Mereka yang menentang aturan dunia sama sekali tak bisa dimaafkan…" _Kousuke bergumam dengan suara yang dalam, "..yang pertama adalah kau! Aku akan menghabisimu!" pemuda ber_eye patch_ itu menunjuk batang hidung Ban dengan emosi.

Seiring dengan itu, atmosfir pertarungan pun berubah drastis ke tingkat selanjutnya saat sepasang mata milik Lucifer menyala terang, diikuti dengan hembusan angin kencang yang terus menerus dihasilkan dari sekitar tubuh Lucifer.

Namun..

"_Sudah waktunya, Kousuke. Sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main terus?" _Sebuah suaranya yang familiar bagi Kousuke menginterupsi jalannya pertarungan.

"_..Time off,_ ya… kelihatannya aku terlalu meremehkan mereka.." gumam Kousuke pelan, "Baiklah, _Daddy_. Aku akan segera ke sana."

_._

_._

_("—aku bersumpah akan berusaha keras melindungi tuanku, walau apapun yang terjadi.")_

_._

_._

* * *

Lucifer berlari dan menebas pedangnya ke arah Odin.

"Ban-_kun_!"

Jin hendak menolong LBX milik Ban tersebut, akan tetapi sebelum Zenon miliknya sempat menghampirinya, Lucifer sudah terlebih dahulu melempar Odin ke arah Zenon sehingga dua LBX itu saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Dia tetap luar biasa kuat seperti sebelumnya…" gumam Ban seraya mengeratkan kedua giginya.

"Ban-_kun _, ayo kita kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kita. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawannya jika kita tidak melakukannya..!"

"Aa!"

"_Zenon! Alternative Mode!"_

"_Odin, Extreme Mode!"_

.

.

_("…Aku, Lucifer._

_Tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekat dan membahayakan keselamatan tuanku—")_

.

.

Kousuke tampak tidak sama sekali terpengaruh melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada kedua LBX lawannya. "_..Aku akan menghancurkan kalian menjadi debu."_

**[Attack Function: Devil Sword]**

.

.

_("—aku harus melindungi tuanku— ")_

.

.

"Terima ini..!"

Lucifer berputar di tempatnya, melancarkan serangan mematikan ke arah sekelilingnya. Akan tetapi Odin dan Zenon berhasil menghindarinya.

"—Apa?!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Odin memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan meninggalkan sebuah serangan yang telak mengenai Lucifer.

_**Klang!**_

Kemudian Zenon menyambung serangan milik Odin dengan hantaman senjata jenis martil miliknya.

_**Klang!**_

"_LUCIFER…!"_

.

.

_("—aku… harus…")_

_._

_._

Dengan langkah oleng, Lucifer tertatih ke belakang. Kerusakan hebat yang ia alami di bagian kepalanya yang retak menimbulkan percikan listrik berwarna kebiruan.

_**Bzzzzzt**__—_

**.**

**.**

_("..melindungi— ")_

.

.

—_**BLAR!**_

Kemudian, seluruh tubuh Lucifer dilingkupi kepulan asap ledakan.

* * *

_._

_._

_("Aku, Lucifer…)_

_._

_._

_("..Sudah sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi seorang ksatria terbaikmu.")_

_._

_._

_("Oleh karena itu…")_

_._

_._

_("Izinkan aku untuk tetap bertarung.")_

_._

_._

_("..Bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan sebagai ksatriamu.")_

_._

_._

_("Menjadi seorang ksatria yang selalu berada di sisimu..")_

_._

_._

_("..yang senantiasa setia menjaga, dan melindungimu—")_

_._

_._

_("—sampai kapan pun.")_

* * *

"…Kita berhasil!"

"Ban-_kun _, cepat matikan sistemnya!"

"…_Khuhuhu… "_

"Eh?" seru Ban dan Jin di saat yang bersamaan.

"_Cantiknya… kau begitu cantik, Lucifer.."_

Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah keunguan yang terlihat berbahaya melingkupi sekujur tubuh Lucifer.

"_Inilah wujud yang seharusnya Lucifer miliki…!"_

Kemudian secara perlahan, siluet dari LBX ber_armor_ putih itu muncul dari balik bayang-bayang merah tersebut. Menampilkan sosok yang sudah tidak sama lagi dengan sebelumnya.

"..Apa..itu?" tutur Jin saat dirinya melihat sosok tersebut melalui layar _control pod_ yang ia gunakan.

"..Itu..seperti.." Ban memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, _"..iblis."_

.

.

_("Aku.._

_..Demi melindungi dirimu._

_Rela mencabut kedua sayapku, dan menjadi sesosok iblis—")_

.

.

_"PERLIHATKAN KECANTIKANMU PADA DUNIA YANG BARU, LUCIFER!"_

* * *

******—FIN—**

* * *

**Authornya Cuma Bisa Diem dan Bingung Mau Kasih A/N Apaan:**

...Hiks, aku ga bisa nulis sesuai sama apa yang kuinginin...hiks. Fic ini ga nampol, hiks. Aku gagal nulis Lucifer/Kousuke, hiks. Gomen hiks.


End file.
